Never Say Goodbye
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus orang yang kamu cintai? Itulah yang dialami Rivaille dan Hanji


Never Say Goodbye

Di sebuah sekolah kecil, ada 2 orang sahabat yaitu Rivaille dan Hanji. Mereka berdua tumbuh di daerah itu dari kecil sampai besar ini. Rivaille dan Hanji juga merupakan sahabat dari dulu kecil, meski sifat mereka berlawanan tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka selalu berdua, dan Rivaille pun juga hanya dekat dengan Hanji. Tetapi, entah mengapa Hanji bisa menyukai sahabatnya itu sendiri.

Suatu hari, saat mereka melihat pembagian kelas "Yeah! Kita sekelas lagi, rivaille!""Lagi? Dengan kau?""Iya!""Kau terlihat semangat sekali, Hanji. Kau senang sekelas denganku lagi?""Hee.. Habis kita kan teman dari dulu, kalau pisah kan sedih aja rasanya""Oh... Ya sudah, tak apa""Yeyy" Hanji merasa senang setelah itu, karena dia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Levi. Saat masuk kelas, ternyata mereka mendapat kelas yang baik "Pagi semuanyaa!" teriak Hanji lalu murid lainnya juga menyahutinya "Pagi!" mereka mendatangi Hanji dan berkenalan sedangkan Rivaille sudah duduk duluan.

Saat istirahat, Levi duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku lalu Hanji menghampirinya "Yo!""Hanji..""Aku duduk di sampingmu yaa!""Baiklah" lalu Hanji duduk dan makan, Rivaille pun melihatnya "Kenapa?""Tidak.. Kau tidak bersama temanmu yang lainnya?""Tidak.. Habis aku ingat kamu, nanti sendirian lagi""Oh, tak apa kalau aku sendirian kan?""Aku kan udah pernah berjanji akan terus di sampingmu,kan? Kamu lupa yaa?""Ah..." lalu Rivaille mencoba untuk mengingatnya dan Hanji tetap makan dan setelah itu "Sudah ya!""Ah Hanji""Hmm?""Tak apa""oke" lalu mereka kembali belajar.

Sorenya, Hanji pulang ke rumah "Aku pulang!""Ah kamu sudah pulang!""Iyaa ibu!""Tolong ya bawakan ini ke rumah Rivaille""Eh? Aku?""Yaa! Ah tapi sebelumnya..""Hmm?" lalu Ibu Hanji memberikannya sebuah rok yang bagus "Pakai ini""Apaa? Err... Baiklah" Hanji tak bisa membantahnya lalu Hanji ganti baju dan segera pergi. Di jalan, tak sengaja Hanji bertemu temannya "Wah Hanji!""Ahh...""Kamu cantik sekalii pakai rok itu""Te-terima kasih""Kamu feminim ya1""Tidak,ibuku yang menyuruhku""Oh kamu mau ke mana?""Rumah Rivaille""Ehemm.. Ke rumah calon mertua ya?""G-gak kok" lalu Hanji menjadi malu "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!" lalu merekapun berpencar.

Setelah itu, Hanji sampai di rumah Rivaille "Se-selamat sore!" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Rivaille, lalu ternyata Ibu Rivaille yang membukanya "Ah Tante"'Wah Hanji, tumben kamu pakai rok""Ehehe iya Tante, ah ini ada oleh-oleh dari Ibuku""Wah makasih! Ayo masuk""E-eh" Hanji pun masuk karena dipaksa "Rivaille, ada Hanji nih" lalu Ibu Rivaille mengantarnya ke kamar Rivaille "E-ehh Tante" akhirnya Hanji masuk ke kamar Rivaille "Yo""Rivaille...""Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"'Ibuku yang menyuruhku""Oh..""Tak cocok kan?""Manis kok""E-eh..." lalu Hanji menjadi malu, Rivaille yang melihatnya pun mengalihkan pembicaran dan mereka main sampai malam.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, Hanji menjadi terkenal di sekolah karena dia pintar dalam segala bidang. Suatu hari, ada yang menyatakan perasaan kepada Hanji "Eh Hanji.. Aku suka padamu?""S-suka? Maaf, a-aku tida mengerti itu""Jadi kamu menolakku?""Iyaa.. Maaf ya""Ya tak apa" lalu orang itu pergi dan Hanji juga kembali ke kelas. Saat itu sudah pulang sekolah dan kelas sudah sepi, tetapi masih ada Rivaille di situ "Ah.. Kamu masih di sini, Rivaille?""Tentu saja, aku menunggum""Oh.. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hanji sambil tersenyum lebar meskipun dia masih memikirkan apa rasa suka itu "Yaa!" lalu mereka berdua pulang.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman "Uwaa! Sudah lama aku tidak main ke taman ini""Kau mau ke sana?""I-iya sih.. T-tapi kamu gak mau kan?"'Maulah" lalu Levi menggengam tangan Hanji untuk masuk ke taman itu. Lalu, Levi duduk di salah satu kursi dan Hanji mengelilingi taman itu "Rivaille!""Humm?""Bukannya dulu kita pertama kali bertemu di sini ya?""Sepertinya ya""Haha.. Sepertinya kamu lupa" lalu Hanji duduk di sebelah Rivaile dan minum "Oi Hanji""Hmm?""Tadi kau ditembak ya?""Ditembak?""Maksudnya ada yang menayatakan perasaan kepadamu""Oh iya..""Apa kau menerimanya?""Tidak kok"'Oh.." lalu mereka terdiam agak lama.

Setelah itu, "Ah ayo pulang""Tunggu""Kenapa?""Baiklah aku akan jujur padamu""Eh?""Aku juga suka padamu""E-eh...""Dan ini bukan rasa suka di teman.. Kutunggu jawabanmu" lalu Rivaille pergi duluan "R-rivaille... Mengatakan itu? I-itu keajaiban buatku..." lalu Hanji segera pulang. Sampai rumah, "Aku pulang!""Hanji...""Loh Ibu? Kok sedih?""Tiba-tiba saja Ayah harus pindah besok ke luar negeri dan kita harus ikut""A-apa...""Besok sore kita akan berangkat.. Siap-siap ya""Baiklah Ibu" lalu Hanji segera ke kamar, untunglah besok hari sabtu sehingga dia libur.

Paginya, Hanji pergi ke sekolah sebentar untuk mengurus kepindahannya dan Hanji mengelilingi sekolah sendiri "Ruang kelas.. Kantin.. Lapangan... Sekolah ini... Sudah banyak kenangan, susah untukku meninggalkannya.." setelahitu dia ke taman tempat kemarin dia pergi "T-taman ini" lalu Hanji terdiam, tiba-tiba Rivaille datang "Oi""Ri-rivaille""Tumben kau gak ke rumahku""...""Oi, kau menangis?""A-aku akan pindah..""Eh..""Ma-maafkan aku Rivaille, hiks..." lalu Hanji pergi meninggalkan Rivaille "O-oi.. Cih.." lalu Hanji kembali ke rumah dan mereka erangkat untuk pindah.

!0 tahun kemudian, Hanji kembali ke kota itu lagi dan dia sudah tidak fasih berbicara dalam bahasanya dulu. Sesampainya di sekolah, "Uwaa, this school isn't change from when i go" lalu dia mencari ruangan dimana reuni dilaksanakan. Tak sengaja, dia bertemu guru "E-eh.. Excuse me""Oh.. Who are you?""I-i 'm one of participants in the reunion, can you tell me where's the room?""It's in auditoriom room""Oh.. Thanks!""Your welcome" lalu Hanji pergi ke ruangan aula itu. "Uwaa... Afternoon, everybody!""Hanjii! Kami kangen sama kamu!" teman lamanya pun mendatanginya "Yeah I know.. I'm sorry i don't use Indonesian, I've forgotten that already""Oh It's okay!""Umm.. Where's..?""Rivaille?""Yes! Eh..""He's become teacher here and he changed""Teacher? Oh I see""Let's go!""Okay!" lalu Hanji duduk di sebuah kursi.

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Hanji melihatnya "Excuse me.. Who are you?"'Me? You don't remember me, huh?""Hmm... No""It's me, Hanji""R-Rivaille?""Yes"""..." lalu Hanji memluknya "I really miss you, Rivaille!""H-Hanji... It's been a long time no see you""Yeah... I thought you're different now""I'm still like when Im 14 years old""Seriously?""Yeah!""We still a friends, right?""Yes!" lalu mereka lanjut ikut acaranya.

Pulangnya, tak sengaja Rivaille dan Hanji bertemu lagi "Ah Rivaille""Yo! Where do you want to go?""I don't know, the next things i know is I'm hungry""Oh.. Do you want to take dinner with me?""With you?""Yeah""Okay.. Thanks Rivaille" dia tersenyum manis kepada Rivaille "No problem" lalu mereka pergi ke restoran dimana Hanji suka makan dulu "Wuah! It's my favorite restaurant""Yeah.." then they're eat, after they eat they go to the garden "This Garden, ahh full of memories""Hanji.. Do you still remember about that day?""That day?""Yeah.. When I told my feelings to you""Ah..."'Do you know? I'm still waiting for your reply""Eh.. Really?""Yeah""O-okay.. I'm still love you too""Still?""I've in loved with you since we're child""Oh.. Why you don't tell me before?""I just scared""Oh.. Thanks Hanji, I love you""Yess!" lalu mereka berduapun bertemu kembali dan hidup bersama lagi.


End file.
